The beginning,The end
by JezzJuka
Summary: After Running for months, living a nomadic life. Alyona Ends up in charming, a charming little town Full of hot biker,Neo Nazis and a shit full of trouble.
1. Preview

PREVIEW

This just a dabble,a idea of my story. I don't really know were to start with this,. I guess this just a introduction. another thing is that this my first fanfic and I have try writing before, but never turn out well, Well to me lol but yeah this is my first attempt at a story that actually gonna publish. it not prefect, 

As I look back, I wonder if I could have done something. If I could have change the outcome of what happened, in this past years. If I only though of the possible decision could impact, what I'd be doing now.

To tell the truth I did think about it, I just did didn't care. I am selfish, I wouldn't say I had a bad life before this I didn't grow in a tough neighbourhood, wasn't influence to do bad thing. I was a loser a dork really kept to myself mostly, sure I was bullied but my life wasn't anything to complain about. boring but again nothing to complain about.

It was when I was sixteen that it was the first time I saw them driving on their Harley's roaring down the street, I remember the reaper's on their kutte, ones that held an rifles with a reapers Scythe were the nozzle of the gun should be. Sons of anarchy, SAMCWPG, The Winnipeg charter. It was then that I wanted to be a Son. I told my dad once but all I got from him was a laugh and him saying, "Honey, their criminals and they wouldn't even allow women to join them, you could try. But they i know they won't ". That answer only made me dream harder and become more hell bent on being one. I Knew in my mind that I was naive and i just didn't get it.


	2. Character background

**_So here's the back story for the character. Hope you enjoy it, I'll be starting to write the story tomorrow and hopeful have the first chapter up by Saturday.-Jessica_**

_link of what Alyona looks like_

(imger) (.com) (gallery/jp58f)_ copy and paste _

Birth Name: Alyona (Ilona) Makarov

Alias: Natalie Rosenberger

Rebecca Lean Bulmer

Tia Manson

Gender: Female

Weight: 120 lbs. - 54 Kg Heights: 5'4"

Nationally: Russian Race: Caucasian

Eyes:  Blue and Green

Age: 24, April 7th 1988

Born: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada

Parents: Father-Ivan Makarov (Deceased)

Mother-Antonina Bondarenko-Makarov (deceased)

Affiliation: marwolaeth du (black death)

* * *

**Background story**

At 20, Alyona try to join SOA but since she was a woman, she could not join the Sons because of their club laws. Nevertheless, Alyona determined and tried any ways and was automatically rejected. They plainly stated for her to get loss. One of the members Bert short for Robert, felt sorry for her and saw potential in her. Therefore, he offers her a job that wasn't directly involved with club, but did many jobs for them and was well-respected by the club for what did for them. That job was contract killing. (Her parents, Ivan and Antonina (at this point were alive still) were unaware of their daughter dangerous double life.)

Alyona, hesitant at first decided to try it out. She was then introduced to Paulo Riccardo, a veteran killer, who took her on and taught Alyona the ropes. After a year of leaning and perfecting her skills (though she has a lot to learn). she became a full member when she made her first kill an extremely influential member in the Canada Russian Mob, Alec Pavlovskii. Many days after killing Pavlovskii, Bert called telling her of job, for the club that she would be interested in. Bert explains the situation, saying that he recommended Alyona for job but left out the details of who she is, because possibility that the club wouldn't even think of including her into their business. It wasn't until her fifth job she did for the club that they found out who she was. Because of this, she was given with a clear message of distrust and discrimination(being a women). Since only a year before she try to prospect for SAMWPG (which did not happen BTW). She continues to do contract job for the club even though the large amount of distrust toward her. Soon, after club decision they decided to get rid of her because they thought that she was only trying to gain their trust because she was an undercover cop. Which cause marwolaeth du (The group which Alyona is in-Contract Killing) to turn their backs on Alyona, Not wanting to put their relationship between them and the Sons in jeopardy.

Alyona suddenly became alone and without protection from marwolaeth du. 2 year after being out cast from the marwolaeth du, she was called about a job for the Hells Angel to kill not only the President of the Sons of Anarchy, but the Sgt at Arms as well. Even after all the hate, and distrust throw at her and the issues of causing marwolaeth du to betray her, she still refuse the job because of her loyalty's(You could only wonder why?). The Hells Angel, Anger that Alyona refuse them. Track down Alyona family and put a hit on them. On June 7th 2007, Ivan and Antonina Makarov were murdered in their family home. A clear message to Alyona that she should have done the job. Alyona, hell-bent on revenge hunted down the men that killed her parents. Knifed a message into one of their members chest to hell angels saying, "did you think that I would just lay down on fours and took one from the behind, well fuck you and your little bitches" The hells angel declared war on her, and a bloody trail of murder it left. For two month they try to kill Alyona, wounded her; nevertheless, she just kept surviving. She realized that one of these days they would end up killing so she ran, assuming alias and not staying in one place for long. It wasn't Until January 2008, she decides to fakes her death conversely so, where they actually believe (dumb asses). She then assumes the identity of Natalie Rosenberger a twenty-four year old and immigrated to the United States. Even then, the habit of avoiding staying one place for long still stuck to her. She soon stop in small town, after driving for the days and pulled into a shit hotel in a little town call Charming.


End file.
